Ay de la tonta Hermione Granger
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sin quererlo, Hermione Granger arruina los planes de Snape y Draco Malfoy, al cometer una de las peores torpezas posibles. Una vez más, recae en el amargado profesor de pociones, la salvación de uno de los miembros del trío dorado. ¿Será capaz de lograrlo o peleará por su propio pellejo solamente?
1. Chapter 1

****N/A: ****_Espero que les guste, les dejo muchos saludos y besos para todos quienes pasen y a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer._

Me siento un poco oscura, un poco maliciosa. Hacer pasar a Hermione por una pesadilla.

****Disclaimer: ****Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea y el banner de portada. Personajes y otros datos que sean reconocibles a tu vista, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro y mero entretenimiento.**  
**

* * *

Me está mirando, puedo sentir su pesada mirada sobre mí y la verdad es que no tengo el valor de siquiera darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo. He cometido uno de los peores errores que jamás pude cometer en la historia de mi vida, pero la situación no me dio muchas oportunidades de dar con una conclusión mejor.

Oígo los murmullos a un lado de mí, tras la puerta del despacho del director. Es una discusión acalorada y yo solo trato de ignorar todos los insultos que deben de estar diciendo en mi nombre. Está parado detrás de mí y supongo que estará lívido de rabia, mirándome y pensando en la mejor forma de asesinarme. Y está en todo su derecho, he metido la pata, la he _cagado_ virtualmente.

¿Qué esperaba yo que pasara?

Nada.

¿Acaso sabía que era tan importante y que él tenía algo que ver en todo esto?

Sí, pero no.

Me llevo las manos directamente hasta mi rostro y me cubro con ellas. Se siente el dolor como miles de agujas clavadas alrededor de mi cuerpo, no me puedo mover siquiera. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Merlín, dios, cualquier que se apiade de mí.

Ese hombre que me mirá detrás de mí, ese hombre me odia a morir y yo le he dado pie para alimentar su rabia.

He sido tan tonta.

— Lo he estado pensando y no logro comprenderlo del todo. ¿Qué sucede contigo? — una voz fría que raspa el silencio y me hace sentir una total y completa agonía. Una desesperación ciertamente incómoda.

— Nada. — le contesto sin darme la vuelta. — ¿Por qué tiene que sucederme algo?

No oigo nada más que silencio tras de mí, como antes, más los murmullos dentro del despacho del director. Sé que está pensando, sé que un comentario cargado de veneno saldrá de su boca, pero sin embargo solo permanece callado y no oigo nada durante eternos minutos.

Mucho más de lo que puede permanecer callado. Seguro ha batido su propio récord. Me sonrío sarcásticamente y espero.

— ¿Está segura? — insiste y yo asiento sin darme la vuelta. — lo que ha hecho hoy, no es algo que usted suele hacer normalmente. — vuelve a guardar silencio y responde su propia pregunta. — no, claro que no. Usted no haría una _estupidez_ como esa.

Me doy la vuelta para encararlo por fin y aunque su mirada es realmente tan fría como su voz, detecto un poco de nerviosismo. Durante un segundo.

— Sí,estoy segura.

Luego aquel miedo que creí ver en sus ojos, se transforma de inmediato en rabia y puro odio. Entrecierra los ojos.

— Entonces qué es lo que sucede con usted.

— Un simple error que he cometido, ¿qué acaso usted nunca se ha equivocado?

Sé que sí y entonces me doy cuenta de que su mirada se relaja de pronto y simplemente me mira sin decir nada más.

— ¿Es que no tiene alguna clase que impartir? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer, que atosigarme con preguntas? — le pregunto.

— Sí.

Se da la vuelta en silencio y comienza a bajar las escaleras, sin decirme nada más. Escucho sus pasos en la lejanía y medito por unos segundos.

Una estúpida idea, una estúpida equivocación que me ha puesto en el ojo del huracán. De un plan que podría encontrarse en su hecatombe, si no solucionábamos lo que había hecho.

Qué tonta y apunto de graduarme de mi séptimo año. Como si fuera a alguna parte.

Sé que no.

meses de retirarnos de la escuela, una cruel guerra ya es inminente y cada quién tomará la postura que tenga que tomar. Él es el director de la escuela ahora, nadie confía en él y me ha quedado claro que no tiene la mejor de las opiniones sobre mí.

Me pregunto si éste error me va a condenar.

2 o 3 meses de odio.

Nada más aguantar un poco más, mientras soluciono mi equivocación.

2 o 3 meses de aguantar a _Severus Snape_, nada más eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay un silencio incómodo en el despacho del director y sumida en mis pensamientos, casi no me doy cuenta de que Snape ha regresado y que tanto el retrato de Albus Dumbledore como él, me miran.

Miro primero a uno y después al otro. Solo se escucha la voz del viejo retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, maldiciendo en voz baja y diciendo mi nombre a cada tanto.

_"Es una niña tonta que va a arruinar todo por lo que has trabajado, Albus."_

Me atrevo a mirar a Snape por un momento. Está de pie junto al escritorio que le pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore y me doy cuenta de que está concentrado en mirar a Fawkes y evitar hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Ya estoy acostumbrada, a veces nos cruzamos en los _pasillos_... a veces nos cruzamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas y siempre es lo mismo. Me sorprendería si en uno de esos cruces, me dirige la palabra. Algunas veces lo hace pero son solo burlas y comentarios ofensivos, cargados de un odio que no sé si realmente merezco del todo.

Me muevo un tanto incómoda, ya me duelen mucho los pies de estar parada y Albus Dumbledore por fin se da cuenta de que sigo allí.

— Siéntate, Hermione. — no dudo ni un segundo y me siento frente al escritorio, a unos pocos centímetros de Severus. Se aparta de mí como si salpicara ácido y camina hasta sentarse del otro lado del escritorio. Desde allí puedo oír los comentarios de Phineas y otra vez siento esa desagradable agonía.

— Señor... — comienzo pero no sé qué decir. Me dirijo al nuevo director y le sostengo la mirada, pero él siquiera me presta atención. Es como si no existiera o como si mis ojos fuesen a convertirlo en roca sólida. En éste punto podría decirle que tengo cuatro brazos en vez de dos, un par de piernas extra y dos cabezas y Snape creería lo que he dicho. Ni siquiera puede forzarse para dirigirme la palabra. Le causo asco, lo puedo ver en la forma en que los músculos de su rostro se tensan y sus manos se aprietan la una a la otra, sobre la mesa. — señor, fue un accidente. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Draco...?

— Señorita Granger, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que ha hecho? ¿De lo que significa?

— Hmm... no, ¿cómo se supone que sepa? Solo me dio un larguísimo ensayo como castigo de algo que no tengo la más mínima idea y de paso me manda a llamar a _su despacho_, pero me hace esperar afuera por horas y luego se va sin decirme nada.

No sé por qué lo dije así, pero no creía que éste fuese su despacho. Y sé que se ha dado cuenta de mi timbre de voz sospechoso, puesto que ha compuesto una mirada y una sonrisa de puro sarcasmo.

— No es momento de hablar de lo académico. No sé si se ha dado cuenta.

Me aclaro la garganta y continúo, desviando la vista y distrayéndome en mirar a Phineas Nigellus. No representa ninguna diferencia, también me mira con odio puro. — Pero señor... fue injusto y

— No. — aquí viene una de sus cortas y frías respuestas que significan _"ya no más, Granger"_.

Y gracias a dios, la amable voz de Albus corta el incómodo silencio. — ¿No es más fácil si se lo explicas, Severus?

Se queda observando a Albus por unos minutos y luego con rabia que siquiera parece poder esconder para sí mismo, baja la vista de nuevo a verme.

— Aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, cuando usted y sus amigos decidieron aventurarse y detener a Lestrange y su comitiva, usted desarmó a Draco. ¿Cierto? — pregunta, pero no sé siquiera por qué. Él estuvo allí y por un momento me doy cuenta de esa expresión de nerviosismo en sus ojos y que sus manos comienzan a temblar. Las esconde de mí, sin disimulo alguno.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me pregunto por qué simplemente no lo admite, en vez de ignorar el tema e _ignorarme_. Si va a juzgarme por desarmar a Draco y tratar de detenerlo, luego de que ambos tuvieran la culpa de la muerte de nuestro querido director Albus Dumbledore...

— Sí, yo lo desarmé. Harry estaba muy ocupado, corriendo tras de usted y de Bellatrix. — le afirmo y otra vez esa expresión de incomodidad que trata de ocultar de mí. Pero si él es astuto y se da cuenta de las cosas, de los gestos corporales, yo también.

— ¿Y se da cuenta de lo que significa? — nuestros ojos se encuentran por ínfimos segundos y la tensión no se disipa, más bien aumenta.

— Ya le dije que no.

Sé que quiere decirme que mis modales son pésimos, pero tampoco es como si le deba respeto alguno. Está en el poder por autoproclamación, ¿por qué debo continuar diciendo: _**no señor**_?

— Severus. — el director insiste y en cuanto miro su retrato, es el único que me sonríe amablemente.

— ¿Se dio cuenta de que Draco portaba una varita que no era la suya? ¿Cierto? — continúa como si nada y yo asiento sin preocupación.

— Sí, bueno, supuse que había desarmado a alguien en el castillo. Que había comprado otra varita, yo que sé.

Mueve su cabeza, negando una y otra vez. Mi respuesta parece hacerle sonreír y es desagradable.

— No puedo creerlo de usted, Granger. Toda esa inteligencia que se gasta y llega a esa conclusión tan ridícula.

Humedezco mis labios, incómoda. Paso del hecho de que me haya llamado ridícula.

— Bueno, tampoco es que lo sepa. Ya se lo dije, ¿qué voy a estar al pendiente de las estupideces que se le ocurren a Draco Malfoy? — me detengo y lo digo. — _¿Señor?_

Me detengo y saboreo el momento, cuando sé que mi respuesta le ha causado una incómoda molestia. Como él me la causó a mí, hace ya un par de horas. Piensa contestarme con un tono mordaz, pero Albus lo detiene de inmediato y con una mirada muy severa.

— Lo que voy a decirle, tiene que quedarse entre nosotros y éstas cuatro paredes. ¿De acuerdo? Nada de ir corriendo a contárselo a Potter y mucho menos a Weasley. ¿Entendido?

No tengo otra alternativa más que asentir en silencio y me doy cuenta de que Snape se pone de pie y comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de mí y del escritorio, con las manos tras su espalda y aclarándose la garganta.

Como si estuviésemos hablando de algo muy grave. ¿Y es tal vez esa... la razón de su incomodidad?

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que las sospechas de Harry eran ciertas y que Draco también era un mortífago. Del plan de asesinar al director de la escuela, como represalia a lo que su padre había hecho en el departamento de misterios y que sin otra opción, para salvar su pellejo puesto que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable por la vida de Draco, Snape no tiene otra opción que hacerlo él mismo y asesinar al director. Maldito, por tratar de destruir uno de los Horcruxes. Me doy cuenta de que el alma de Voldemort está dividida en siete partes y que al final, Harry debe vencer. Que uno de los dos debe matar al otro. Al fin escucho lo que esa bendita profecía dice.

Mis ojos se ensanchan lo más posible, me quedo sin aliento y mis manos se helan de inmediato. Mi piel se eriza y por un momento, por el rabillo de mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que hay otra sonrisa en los labios de Severus Snape. Como si me hubiese contado una historia de espanto y estuviese conforme con mi reacción.

— Entonces, aquella noche en particular. — continúa con su relato, bajando la voz hasta casi un murmullo. — usted desarmó a Draco Malfoy, quien portaba la varita del director. La varita de sauco. Una poderosa varita que el señor tenebroso cree, vencerá a Potter. Indudablemente él cree que yo soy el portador, ya que fui yo quien asesinó a Albus Dumbledore. Pero se equivoca, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ahora lo comprende, señorita Granger? ¿Ahora comprende el problema que se ha buscado y sin necesidad?

Estúpido, totalmente estúpido. Ridículo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? Tampoco era que había visto la varita del director. No demasiado. Lo sé todo sobre él, pero no esos detalles técnicos.

— Yo... — comienzo, me revuelvo incómoda en el asiento. — bueno sí, pero no lo sabía. Tampoco es que podía pensar en un momento como ese. Durante muchas noches, escuché a Harry decir que Draco estaba tras algo. Insistí en que solo eran ideas suyas, hablaba de confabulaciones y un plan con usted. — su mirada vuelve a tornarse ligeramente nerviosa, su rostro empalidece un poco. — yo insistía en que Albus confiaba en usted, que no iba a darle un puesto en la escuela si no supiera de quién estaba tratando. — miro en dirección al retrato de Albus Dumbledore y espero que mi expresión me disculpe de lo que voy a decir a continuación. — no creí que fuera tan tonto como para hacerlo, digo y sin ofender, contratar a un mortífago. Seguí a Harry esa noche y Ronald también. Sabía que tanto él como el director, tenían algo que hacer y solo ellos podían saberlo. Nunca nos molestó no saber, pero...

Me detengo y vuelvo a morderme el labio, indecisa de qué decir a continuación.

— Esa noche, Harry siguió a Draco y comprobamos que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Pensábamos que usted lo detendría pero nos cayó como un balde de agua fría, que usted se les uniera y lo asesinara. Solo Harry estaba seguro de que usted no era leal y entonces decidió correr para detenerlo. Draco se quedó ligeramente atrás, mientras Ronald trataba de luchar con un par de mortífagos y Fenrir Greyback. Simplemente no lo pensé dos veces y con toda la ira y el dolor que sentí por lo que había ocurrido, lo desarmé. Draco no es un gran peleador, he de decir.

Se sienta frente a mí nuevamente y permanece sin decir nada. Ninguno de los tres dice algo y eso me permite pensar un poco más.

— Señor, ya solo queda meses.

— Estoy consciente del espacio - tiempo, Granger. Muchas gracias por el recordatorio.

— Qué se supone que..._ haga_.

— Es eso lo que tengo que pensar.

Permanece callado y yo permanezco en la silla, incómoda y esperando. ¿Cuánto tiempo le va a tomar decidirse? ¿Al menos me puedo retirar y echarme a llorar en algún rincón? De pronto siento miedo por lo que he hecho. Si Voldemort llegara a saber quién es el verdadero dueño de la varita...

— Ya puede retirarse. — me dice, poniéndose en pie con un movimiento tan veloz que me hizo brincar en mi asiento.

— Pero señor... — comienzo y realmente no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo o qué estoy por decir.

— Granger... — insiste con una mirada fría y severa. — fuera de aquí, ahora.

Lo veo señalar la puerta de salida, con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos. No me atrevo a decir nada más y me pongo en pie lentamente. Escucho el frufrú de su toga mientras me da la espalda y contempla el paisaje nocturno tras él. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y analizo su negra figura por unos segundos. Supongo que sabe que lo estoy mirando pero no va a darse la vuelta ni decir nada más. Asiento entonces y comienzo mi camino de retirada. Justo cuando estoy por abrir la puerta, doy otro pequeño vistazo y me doy cuenta de que siquiera se ha movido para ver si ya me he marchado.

Ese hombre me detesta y en cierta forma, no me importa. Estoy completamente de acuerdo puesto que pensé que nunca pasaría, pero yo también lo detesto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy he recibido una carta de Ginny. La Sra. Weasley por fin lo ha pensado detenidamente y ha decidido que sus hijos regresen a Hogwarts, aún después de lo sucedido. No puedo esperar para verla, para contarle...

Pero no puedo, aunque ella sea mi mejor amiga.

Snape me hizo prometer que no diría nada, pero en cierta forma confío en ella. ¿Qué podría pasar si le cuento la verdad?

Todo es una terrible monotonía, caminamos como militares hacia las escaleras y vigilados por los Carrows. Casi no podemos hablar ni comer en paz, sin tenerlos encima.

Severus Snape siempre nos espera al pie de la escalera y hace que Filch nos revise todo el tiempo. Son muchas las cosas que confiscan: cromos, dulces, petardos, juegos y cualquier cosa que Snape considere innecesaria para la educación. Peligrosa.

Monotonía, es eso. Prácticamente.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, luego de que Snape nos ha permitido visitar a las lechuzas y recoger nuestra correspondencia. La revisan los Carrow, no creo que nuestro nuevo _"director"_ tenga deseos de revisar cada una de las cartas. Es tan flojo.

Solo le darán aquellas que parezcan sospechosas, pero a estas alturas nadie en verdad escribe. Todos tienen miedo y no podría culparlos.

Tampoco a mis padres y la verdad es que hace mucho que no hablamos. Prefiero que estén alejados, que estén seguros.

Prefiero que sobrevivan sin mí.

Harry me habla desde la comisura de sus labios, en medio de la fila. Esperamos a que Snape vigile a Filch mientras nos revisa. Estamos a un par de centímetros, pero aún así hablamos y tratamos de que no nos escuche.

— ¿No estás emocionada por ver a Ron y a Ginny? — me dice y yo solamente suspiro y asiento suavemente. En verdad que desde lo que sucedió en el despacho de Snape, ya casi nada me emociona. Harry sonríe y me doy cuenta de que su amor por Ginny, solo ha crecido con el paso del tiempo. Aunque también detecto un poco de preocupación en sumirada. — A veces, aunque me emociona verlos, pienso que solo se arriesgarán y estarán en peligro. Tengo que hacerlo, derrotar a Voldemort.

Fuerzo las palabras para que salgan de mi garganta, pero mi voz se quiebra un poco y alzo la mirada para ver si Snape se ha dado cuenta de que estamos hablando.

— Sabes que estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase.

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, Mione? — insiste y no sé qué decir. Me alegro de que Filch está frente a nosotros e interrumpe nuestra conversación.

Odio tener que dar excusas, realmente soy mala para ello. No toma mucho tiempo, no traemos nada y distraigo mi mirada con Snape a un lado.

No me está mirando a mí, está mirando a Harry y estoy segura de que está buscando algo para acusarlo. Su mirada es incluso más dura que la que me sostiene a mí. No deja de analizar cada movimiento que hace y cuando Harry vacía los bolsillos de su suéter y sus pantalones, no parece conforme con no encontrar nada.

Si por él fuera, le quitara hasta los calzones para registrarlo. Y es justo ahora mi turno.

Pero yo no tengo nada que ocultar, tampoco en donde. Me quedo quieta mientras Filch me pide que vacíe mis bolsillos de mi suéter y eso hago, tranquilamente y alzando la vista un poco.

Mis ojos hacen contacto con Snape por un momento. Me mira por una fracción de segundo y me da la impresión de que no es una mirada fría como suele ser siempre. Es otra cosa, pero no me doy cuenta de qué, puesto que desvía la vista y justo en el momento en el que se escuchan pasos en la escalera tras nosotros.

La profesora McGonagall y Snape, ahora, ya no se llevan tan bien. Alza su mirada para verla descender y me doy cuenta de que una sonrisa de satisfacción, muy suave, se posa en sus finos labios.

— ¿También vas a revisarme a mí para ir al comedor? — le pregunta con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, acomodando sus gafas de montura redonda y cruzándose de brazos ante el hombre frente a ella. De todos los profesores que aún están aquí, es solo ella quien se enfrenta a Snape.

Y Snape muchas veces retrocede.

— Solo si escondieras algo, Minerva. Pero realmente dudo que ese sea el caso. — dice sin preocupación alguna y aparta a un par de niños con sus manos, para que la profesora pueda pasar. McGonagall no se mueve.

— ¿No te parece un poco ridículo? Ni siquiera cuando Albus estaba vivo, llegamos a hacer una cosa como esta. ¿A qué le temes?

Me doy cuenta que a la clara mención de Albus Dumbledore, el silencio es realmente incómodo. Los músculos de Snape se tensan y de pronto se puede notar la antipatía que sienten el uno por el otro.

— En estos tiempos, Minerva, quién sabe qué puede pasar. — dice y eso ya es el colmo para la profesora McGonagall. Entrecierra los ojos y con un gruñido de frustración, simplemente continúa su camino y sus hombros se rozan por un momento.

Esto no puede empeorar más.

Nadie se atreve a decir nada y al entrar al comedor, solo ella está sentada en el puesto que siempre le ha correspondido. Nos preguntamos todo el tiempo por qué lo hace, pero ella parece decidida a mantener todo como siempre fue.

A Snape le causa gracia, podemos verlo en su mirada divertida. Camina lentamente hacia el centro de la mesa y se sienta calmadamente, mientras los Carrow se detienen uno en cada esquina de la enorme mesa de profesores.

El vacío se nota, Poppy apenas regresó la noche anterior y se sienta lo más alejada que puede. Sybill Trelawney no ha vuelto y pese a que en verdad odiaba la adivinación, me preocupa que algo le haya ocurrido.

Hagrid permanece quieto en su lugar, sin mirar a nadie. De todos los profesores a él fue quien le afectó más, la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Casi no habla y tampoco sale de su cabaña. Snape es capaz de causar un gran temor.

Y es comprensible.

Me siento y miro la comida, pero realmente no tengo hambre. Estoy pensando demasiado y eso va a acabar conmigo. Fuerzo una risa y me cubro la boca con una de mis manos. Enloquecí, finalmente me he vuelto loca.

Solo un poco más, anda _Mione_. Resiste un poco más.

Me atrevo a mirarlo una vez más y me pregunto si Albus y él, volvieron a conversar sobre mí. Si Dumbledore estaba maldito y tuvo que asesinarlo para detenerlo, supongo que se ha de sentir terrible.

Pero cómo se que Snape puede sentirse terrible ante alguna circunstancia. Cómo sé que no es más que un bastardo.

Albus no lo permitiría, que me dejara así como así. Si hizo un juramento inquebrantable por Draco Malfoy, arriesgando su vida, ¿por qué no puede hacer lo mismo por mí?

Tonta, porque yo no le agrado en absoluto. Eso hace una enorme diferencia.

El desayuno transcurre como si nada y muchos estudiantes comienzan a reincorporarse a los horarios y estudios. Asumo que regresan porque aún hay esperanza.

Aunque no sepa de qué exactamente.

— Ginny y Ron han tardado mucho. La Sra. Weasley dijo que volverían para el desayuno de hoy. — me dice Harry, nervioso. Mira en dirección a la entrada y casi no se da cuenta de que va a llenarse los pantalones de avena, sosteniendo la cuchara fuera del plato. Sostengo su mano y devuelvo la cuchara a su lugar.

Justo a tiempo ya que se pone de pie, vemos rostros familiares. Supuse que los habían detenido en los corredores, revisando su equipaje y los bolsillos.

Menuda tontería, estoy de acuerdo con la profesora McGonagall.

Y Harry no tarda en demostrar su emoción por verlos, ni tampoco toma en cuenta el lugar en el que se encuentra. No importa que nos vigilen, nos abrazamos como si tuviésemos décadas de no vernos.

— ¡Mamá por poco y no nos deja venir! — nos dice Ginny y luego echa un vistazo a la mesa de profesores, mirando a Snape por unos segundos y luego a la profesora McGonagall. — pero mamá confía en la profesora McGonagall. Dice que es el último resto de sensatez que le queda a ésta escuela.

No puedo evitar coincidir con ella, incluso pienso en Hagrid. Nos sentamos a desayunar y muy pronto me estoy riendo con una tontería que Ron está diciendo. Me hacía falta, ya lo sabía.

Aunque el ambiente está tenso por los recientes acontecimientos, me agrada que Ron sea capaz de iluminar el ambiente.

Y de pronto siento una pesada mirada sobre mí y me doy cuenta de que Snape nos observa. A los cuatro, no solamente a mí. Solo abracé a Ronald, tampoco lo besé en medio del comedor. Ese hombre necesita algo mejor que hacer, que estar haciendo conjeturas sobre nuestras vidas.

Como salvarme a mí, por ejemplo.

Draco está por volver, estoy segura. Cuando vuelva, supongo que tendré más problemas que mi brillante cerebro y yo, deberemos solucionar por nuestra cuenta.

Si quiere que me arrodille a sus pies y le ruegue por ayuda, pues prefiero enfrentarme a la muerte.

— ¿Y cómo han estado tus vacaciones, Mione? ¿Algo que contar? — me pregunta Ginny y mis manos tiemblan repentinamente. Suelto una tostada que me había animado a comer al fin y niego con la cabeza.

No puedo decirle nada sobre mis padres, lo que tengo planificado hacer y mucho menos, hablarle sobre lo sucedido con la varita de sauco.

¿O tal vez sí puedo? Snape dijo que no le contara nada a Harry y a Ron. No dijo nada sobre Ginny Weasley.

— No sé si te interese saber. — digo de pronto y Ginny me mira como si estuviera herida con mis palabras. No sé por qué lo digo, solo se me escapó.

Ron me mira de reojo y compone esa expresión que Harry ha tenido todos estos días. Esa expresión de lástima que odio tanto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Ya estás malhumorada? Aunque no puedo culparte, yo también odio que Snape sea el nuevo director.

— No estoy _malhumorada_. — digo entre dientes. — Solo no tengo nada interesante que contar.

— Pues hubieses comenzado por ahí. — me dice Ginny a mi lado. — tampoco es una gran cosa, Mione.

¿No es gran cosa? ¿Morir no es gran cosa? Maldición, siquiera sé por qué estoy molesta ahora. Tanta felicidad y amor, que se tienen entre ellos, simplemente me molesta. ¿Cómo saben que todo va a estar bien? ¿Y si supieran que todas sus esperanzas se vienen abajo? ¿Si supiera Harry toda la verdad que Snape oculta?

Respiro hondamente, nada puedo hacer y no tiene sentido que esté molesta. Tengo que disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos.

— Lo siento. — digo luego de unos segundos y Ginny niega con la cabeza, sonriéndome y recostando su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros.

— Está bien, ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañé! El viaje a Canadá estuvo bien, pero no es lo mismo si Harry y tú, no vienen con nosotros.

Canadá, seguro es muy bonito. Allí pude haber estado, pero no pude irme. No puesto que cometí un error muy serio. Debo alejar eso de mi mente y fingir que todo está bien, escuchar la historia de las hermosas vacaciones.

Bueno y quizá exagero. Nada ha sido hermoso desde que Dumbledore murió.

— No quiero decir que disfrutamos mucho. — continuó Ginny con cierto pesar. — la noticia de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, afectó a la comunidad mágica y en todas partes lo pudimos ver. Es como si de repente, la luz se hubiese apagado. Allá estábamos cuando leímos que Snape había sido proclamado como nuevo director y nuestros padres decidieron que no era buena idea venir. Percy ya no tiene trabajo desde que el ministerio ya no es el mismo. Papá está oculto todo el tiempo y el ambiente en casa, es un poco pesado. Mamá dijo que escribiría a cada cierto tiempo y para asegurarse de que estuviésemos bien. Una carta para cada uno de nosotros y además le prohibió a Fred y a George, que abrieran su tienda éste año. Tampoco es que vayan a vender algo. Hay muchos mortífagos en las calles.

Más que obvio. Incluso irrespetaban la división que había entre muggles y comunidad mágica. Había leído que el ministro de magia se había reunido con el primer ministro de Londres, debido a los ataques a muggles.

Teníamos que hacer algo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny y yo, no hemos hablado y muy pronto nos ponemos al corriente. Trato de escuchar acerca de sus emocionantes vacaciones, pero mi mente no está en ninguna parte en especial. Me concentro en pensar en la guerra y en mirar el paisaje. Más oscuro y nublado de lo normal, con la marca tenebrosa sobre nuestras cabezas.

Pero a Snape no parece siquiera importarle. A veces sale a caminar o mira el cielo desde la torre de astronomía. No sé si algo le preocupa o si detrás de esa figura negra, que nos da la espalda al pasar, hay una cruel sonrisa.

Con alguien como Severus Snape, nunca se sabe qué puede suceder.

— Canadá es un país hermoso, ¿sabes? — escucho que Ginny comenta a mi lado, pero yo simplemente miro los truenos y relámpagos. Parece que lloverá, muy obvio. — ¿Mione?

— ¿Qué cosa? — murmuro, continúo distraída. — Ah sí, Canadá.

— Si te estoy aburriendo con mi historia, ¿podrías al menos decírmelo? — me dice y se cruza de brazos, parece ligeramente enfadada y no puedo culparla. Llevamos meses sin vernos y ha de creer que no quiero prestarle ni la más mínima de mis atenciones. Fuerzo los pensamientos fatalistas para que se alejen de mi mente y también, mi mejor sonrisa. Me doy la vuelta y cierro las cortinas de la ventana, nada me distraerá nuevamente.

— No, para nada. — miento, en verdad trato de que me interese. No, la verdad es que las vacaciones es lo de menos. — continúa por favor.

Ginny me mira y como me conoce tan bien, deduce que algo de suma importancia sucede. Arquea ambas cejas y me mira, esperando a que yo confiese todo. ¿Puedo? ¿Debería? ¿Si le dijera la verdad sobre Harry, ella no se preocuparía más de lo debido? No había pensado en eso. Me muerdo el labio y decido permanecer callada.

Es por su bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Mione? — la obvia pregunta viene de inmediato y yo niego con la cabeza, alzando mis manos en defensa.

— Nada, es que en verdad no he dormido mucho. Todo este asunto del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, que Snape sea un mortífago y esté al mando de la escuela. Sabes a lo que me refiero, Harry está cada vez más paranoico y solo necesita una pequeña chispa para encenderse. Nada nuevo.

Se muerde el labio también y me mira como si no creyera en lo que estoy diciendo. No sueno ni me veo muy convincente.

Y sin embargo me da la razón, puesto que en verdad estoy muy cansada. Nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas camas y nos miramos en silencio. La dinámica es muy distinta, ahora que la mayoría de los profesores no ha regresado. No tenemos muchas clases y la profesora McGonagall, trata de abarcar todas las asignaturas que puede. La única que está limitada para ella y que Snape aún enseña, es defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Es una clase terrible, si se me permite decirlo.

Severus Snape es tan deprimente como ser humano, en muchos sentidos, que resulta realmente desagradable. El salón está cubierto de cuadros grotezcos y el ambiente está tan oscuro y frío, que resulta incómodo. Cada paso que das en dirección al salón, es como si dijera: _vete de aquí y jamás regreses_.

Hemos oído un par de historias que la enfermera Poppy nos ha contado, sobre mortífagos y el que no debe ser nombrado. Se le ve un poco demacrada y de seguro que sería material muy bueno para la clase de Snape. Describe los horrores que se vio obligada a pasar, después de que Albus murió. La mayoría tuvo que huir, no estaban seguros y no querían quedarse en la escuela. No se les puede culpar, Albus era el engranaje que mantenía todo en funcionamiento.

Ahora parecemos un poco perdidos, pero pronto comenzaremos a recuperar nuestro ritmo. Estoy segura.

Y aunque me haya equivocado, aunque haya cometido el peor error que pude cometer en toda mi vida, también quiero ayudar.

La enfermera Poppy y Snape, tampoco conversaron mucho a su llegada. Snape no dijo nada, de hecho, solo un saludo cordial como si se hubiese ido de vacaciones.

Y las cosas han estado extrañas desde entonces.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho la profesora McGonagall, sobre que Snape sea el director de la escuela? — me pregunta Ginny de repente y me doy cuenta de que todas mis conversaciones e ideas, dan siempre al mismo tema.__

_Él_.

— No mucho realmente, nada puede hacer con los Carrow vigilando. La profesora McGonagall puede luchar, pero no estoy segura de cuánto. Probablemente sea un duelo muy cerrado entre ella y Snape. — medito y realmente creo que ella podría vencerlo fácilmente. La edad te da experiencia, pero quizá él tenga trucos bajo la manga. Claro que sí, asesinó a uno de los mejores magos de la época. No, eso fue hacerle un favor. — pero si mal no recuerdo, luego de haber terminado en San Mungo, en el quinto curso, supongo que la profesora McGonagall, plantea mejor sus estrategias ahora.

— No creo que se siente a ver. — me contesta Ginny con el ceño fruncido y la verdad es que no lo hace. Puede que se siente a ver, pero al menos su expresión nos dice cómo se siente al respecto. Snape parece ser immune a cualquier mirada de rabia.

Gracioso.

— Tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho. Los miembros de la orden apenas nos estamos reagrupando, han habido muchos rumores. Mundungus ha saqueado la casa de Sirius, lo leí en el profeta. Harry está decidido a encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por su traición. Ya no sabemos en quiénes confiar. Remus quedó en escribirnos, pero nadie confía en Snape y como siempre revisan el correo.

— Creo que es por eso que mi madre no dijo cuándo escribiría. — murmuró Ginny, meditando. — probablemente lo haga y sin avisar, con esos métodos que ellos conocen para evadir a los mortífagos.

Me pongo de pie y abro mi baúl, mirando lo poco que he traído de casa. Tomo el viejo profeta y lo estiro hacia Ginny, para que ella lea la noticia. Mientras lo hace, miro las viejas cartas de mis padres que he decidido conservar, atadas con un viejo cordel.

¿Qué pasará cuando no me recuerden? ¿Qué haré con mi vida, una vez que se hayan ido? ¿Acaso podré hablar de ello? ¿Con Ginny? Seguramente me dirá que es una idea estúpida, que hay mejores formas de poner a mis padres a salvo.

Pero no, creo que no las hay. Y mucho menos ahora, cuando éste error me persigue sin descanso. En mis sueños, en las comidas y en las clases. Ellos no deben pagar por algo que yo he hecho.

Mientras pienso en ello, alguien llama a la puerta de las habitaciones de chicas. No hay muchas de nosotras en el castillo y me pregunto si algún rostro conocido ha regresado.

Es solo Ron e igualmente me alegro de verlo.

— Harry y yo pensábamos en dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo y nos preguntábamos si querían venir.

No puede, no es posible.

— No se nos está permitido salir del castillo, sin la compañía de un profesor o una buena razón para salir. Los Carrows vigilan muy bien. No sé como lo hacen, pero siempre están en todas partes.

Ron me mira con una expresión de picardía y debí saberlo, ellos siempre tienen un plan. ¡Qué tonta soy!

¿Con quién creo estar tratando acaso?

Me sonrío de inmediato y asiento. Antes odiaba meterme en problemas pero ahora, de una forma u otra, ya no me importa demasiado.

Supongo que esas costumbres de romper las reglas, realmente se contagian.

Caminamos con nuestras varitas en riste y es extraño pensar en Hogwarts como un gran enemigo de paredes amuralladas. Es increíble que lo que antes podíamos llamar _"casa"_, ahora nos asusta y nos mantiene en vilo, esperando encontrarnos con algún enemigo.

Es relativamente fácil para nosotros, pero no puedo imaginarme esto para personas como Neville Longbottom. Pero no, tampoco puedo dudar de su coraje.

Cuando intentó detenernos una vez y durante los combates en el ejército de Dumbledore, me di cuenta de que todos habíamos madurado lo suficiente.

Y lo volveríamos a hacer si fuese necesario.

— Todo es tan diferente ahora, tan oscuro y marchito. Es como si, al morirse Dumbledore, toda la fuerza vital del castillo se hubiese esfumado con él.

No puedo evitar coincidir con Ginny y eso me causa una gran tristeza. Pero no podemos echarnos a morir sobre su tumba, tenemos que avanzar.

Resulta atípico de nosotros, el retroceder. Harry no se detendrá hasta vencer y nosotros estaremos a su lado, pase lo que pase.

Sin importar cuánto trate de empujarnos fuera de su vida, lo acompañaremos contra lo que sea y quién sea.

Eso incluye a Snape, por supuesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy regresó esa tarde y el profesor Snape vuelve a hacerme llamar. Ese día no me hace esperar y apenas sabe que estoy esperándolo fuera del despacho del director, me hace pasar. Parece tenso y parece tener prisa también.

Pero ese hombre siempre está tenso, nada nuevo. En el mero momento en el que la puerta se abre, su rostro se crispa y una expresión de odio se asoma de inmediato.

Aunque me doy cuenta de que hay algo diferente. Se cruza de brazos frente a mí y me mira como si hubiese asesinado a alguien o algo parecido. Sé que cometí un error, pero no creo que sea solamente eso.

¿Hay algo más y yo no me he dado cuenta? ¿No recordé mirarme al espejo? ¿Acaso estoy llorando nuevamente y sin darme cuenta siquiera? Fuerzo una sonrisa de cortesía y me siento donde él, sin hablar y en silencio, me indica. La silla de visitantes, ¡como la detesto!

— Señorita Granger. — comienza con un tono casi viperino, arrastrando las sílabas conforme las junta en una palabra. — usted y yo tenemos que hablar, puesto que no ha sido totalmente honesta.

— ¿Ah no? — pregunto y por un momento recuerdo que tengo que mantener la compostura, si es que quiero que me ayude. — _¿señor?_

— Hoy recibimos una curiosa carta de sus padres, Granger. — me dice y revisa los bolsillos de su túnica, hasta sacar un pequeño sobre. — ¿Acaso sabe lo que contiene?

Trago fuertemente y por un momento, mis manos sudan y tiemblan al mismo tiempo. Están frías como dos témpanos de hielo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo, si es usted quien la tiene? — digo de repente y vuelvo a recordar que le debo un respeto que no se merece. — ¿señor?

Snape tuerce el gesto, pero no dice nada. Parece que es gracioso el hecho de atraparme con las manos en la masa y yo me pregunto qué es lo que dice la carta. Algo grave quizá, que le haga enfadar de la forma en que lo hace.

Pero no es asunto suyo, ¿qué le da derecho?

— Sus padres parecen desesperados en saber de su paradero, Granger. Según su madre, usted no ha regresado a casa y no ha escrito durante meses. ¿Acaso se esconde algo? Quieren saber, enfáticamente, si usted se encuentra aquí y a salvo. Granger, Hogwarts no es un escondite para refugiarse, ni para escapar de problemas sin importancia. Hogwarts es una escuela y me temo que si sus padres...

— Mire, ¿y eso qué importa? En verdad, simplemente fue una tonta discusión que tuvimos y simplemente me fui. Pensé que las cosas mejorarían si les daba un poco de espacio y eso fue lo que hice.

— No parece que su madre quiera un poco de espacio. — añade luego de unos minutos, saboreando el hecho de que puede estar tras algo importante y que sabe que puede sacármelo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. — ¿qué clase de discusión pudo haber tenido, como para torturar a sus padres de esa manera?

— ¿Y en verdad le importa? — quise decir: _¿qué le importa?_ Pero otra vez debo ser educada y no sobrepasarme. — ¿Le importan asuntos tan pequeños como esos?

Da vueltas alrededor de mí y alzando la mirada, me doy cuenta de que Albus está dormido en su retrato. ¿Qué no hay nadie que me salve de éste interrogatorio?

— No, tiene razón y no me importan. — dice y no me queda de otra que fruncir el ceño, curiosa. — pero algo me dice que usted y sus amigos están tras de algo. Algo importante que me interesa y si no me dice ahora mismo de qué se trata, no tendré otra alternativa que...

— ¿Castigarme? — lo interrumpo de pronto. — No creo que a la profesora McGonagall le parezca que me castigue de nuevo y sin razón. Ya lo dejó claro, que ahora debía amonestar y hacérselo pasar por escrito.

Deja de caminar y se inclina hasta que nuestros rostros están a un palmo, sosteniéndose de los reposa brazos de la silla. Un fulgor amenazante cruza su rostro, pero yo trato de siquiera inmutarme. No parpadeo y mantengo la vista fija en sus ojos negros que brillan bajo el fuego de la chimenea, a un lado de nosotros.

— No me tiente, Granger. — me dice y sus dientes resuenan un poco, unos con otros. — no se atreva a tentarme, ¿le queda claro?

— ¿Tentarlo a qué? — se me escapa en un susurro y simplemente permanece en silencio y puedo ver la vena de su sien, palpita furiosa.

— Ya tengo suficiente con que haya arruinado la mayor parte del plan, como para sentarme ahora y descifrar sus juegos de niños que tratan de ser héroes de algo que ni siquiera pueden llegar a comprender.

— ¡Harry tiene que hacerlo, Harry tiene que detenerlo! — exclamo y con eso, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore despierta. — Usted no es el único que puede luchar y que comprende las cosas.

Se aleja de mí y me sonríe maliciosamente, cruzándose de brazos una vez más y mirándome con una expresión de puro sarcasmo.

— ¿Y si usted tanto puede luchar, por qué sigue rogándome que la ayude con un error que usted misma debería poder solucionar?

Maldición, no sé qué decir. Me muerdo el labio inferior y al darse cuenta de que ha ganado, simplemente termina de alejarse de mí y se sienta en la silla junto a su escritorio. Junta sus manos sobre la mesa y me mira por unos minutos, antes de desviar la vista en dirección al retrato de Albus y suspirar pesadamente.

— Granger esconde algo y cómo se supone que pueda arreglar el error que cometió, si no quiere hablar. — dice y para mí suena como un niño, quejándose con su padre. Fuerzo otra sonrisa y me miro los pies. Evito la mirada de Albus Dumbledore sobre mí y trato de mantener una conversación conmigo misma, dentro de mi cabeza, para no escuchar lo que sé que va a decir.

— No estás en calidad de guardar secretos, Hermione. Tu vida pende de un hilo y es necesario que el profesor Snape, sepa todo lo que ocurre. Tienen que estar un paso adelante o Voldemort tomará terreno y no es lo que queremos.

Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso. No quiero decir que pienso usar _Obliviate_ sobre mis padres, ni tampoco quiero hablar de los motivos que me han hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

A la conclusión de que estarán bien sin mí.

— No es ningún secreto. — digo media verdad. Lo que ese hombre no sepa, no va a alterar sus planes. — solo quiero alejarme de ellos, quiero que permanezcan a salvo. No quiero involucrarlos en la guerra.

Mis labios tiemblan ante mis palabras y mi voz se quiebra cuando estoy a punto de decir lo que más temo en la vida.

— No quiero perderlos.

Hay un incómodo silencio, donde yo espero un comentario sarcástico de Snape. Por alguna razón que desconozco, éste no llega en lo absoluto y su expresión se suaviza un poco. No creo que sea porque se haya compadecido de mí, pero eso parece haber conjurado el silencio total sobre nosotros.

— Y no hay nada de malo en ello. — dice Albus, brindándome un poco de calma. — Severus necesita saber todo lo que Harry planifica hacer o no, su trabajo es ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

No sé por qué, pero no me creo nada de eso. _No me lo trago_.

Miento, sé por qué.

Ese hombre es un mortífago que se hace pasar por auror. Que se hace pasar por regenerado, que ha cambiado.

Las personas nunca cambian y menos alguien como él. ¿O sí?

— No tenemos nada planificado. — es cierto, bueno excepto ir tras Mundungus y cazarlo. Pero eso es algo que podemos hacer solos.

— Potter leyó en el Profeta, que la casa de Black fue saqueada. — me dice Snape de pronto y yo tiemblo en la silla, preguntándome si acaso ha estado hurgando dentro de mis pensamientos. Al ver mi expresión, Severus hace un chasquido con su lengua y se encoge de hombros. — hasta yo lo leí y conozco a Potter, sé que irá tras las pertenencias de su _"padrino"_.

Odio la forma en que lo dice pero por respeto al director, no me atrevo a quejarme. Asiento en silencio y Snape se lleva una mano a la barbilla, meditando en silencio.

— Es mejor que vaya, que atrape a Mundungus y le haga confesar. No necesitamos al enemigo en nuestras filas y simplemente entorpecerán el plan. El cuartel debe permanecer seguro y nadie más, ajeno a la orden del fénix, debe entrar allí.

¿Enemigo en las filas? Y él qué diablos era entonces.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Severus. — dice Albus y no me queda de otra, más que suspirar y permanecer callada. — Una lástima que hayamos confiado en la persona equivocada.

Me hace preguntarme por qué alguien como Mundungus, se atrevería a hacer algo así. ¿Acaso había actuado deliberadamente o bajo la maldición imperius? Por qué robar ahora.

Estaba segura de que pronto lo descubriríamos.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape me ha pedido que guarde silencio y mi rostro pétreo, no pasa desapercibido por Ginny Weasley. Caminamos por las calles, pero al director no le importa lo que hacemos y también nos tiene sin cuidado a nosotros. Sabe que vamos tras Mundungus y eso espera que hagamos, aunque los demás no lo sepan. Agradezco que haga un poco de frío y así puedo justificar mi expresión a lo congelado de mis mejillas, a mi palidez ante el miedo.

Harry hizo un par de conexiones que en verdad no se tomó el tiempo de explicar y muy pronto le seguimos la pista a ese despreciable hombre, en vías de una vieja taberna. Harry parece listo para abalanzarse sobre su presa, pero yo creo que es prudente que esperemos un poco y se lo hago saber de inmediato. No queremos ni podemos causar un revuelo y mucho menos si hay mortífagos de los que no podamos defendernos, si pueden ganarnos en número. Pongo mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros y observo su mirada cargada de odio, mientras mira al traidor en un taburete bajo, frente a la barra y admirando una copa de oro, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Voy a matarlo, juro que eso es lo que haré. — jamás escuchamos a Harry tan enfadado y lo podemos entender. Manchar así, el nombre de su padrino.

Imperdonable.

Esperamos que termine de beber y de pronto me doy cuenta de las razones. Nunca fue un verdadero miembro de la orden, nunca le interesó más que sí mismo y las bebidas que pudiera pagar. Es increíble todo lo que puedes saber de una persona, con solo ver sus hábitos.

Solo esperamos unos minutos más y escuchamos la falsa historia sobre la copa, ¡ahora es un hombre rico! No puedo culpar a Harry, es repulsivo.

— ¡Es ahora o nunca! — exclama Harry y preparamos nuestras varitas, al momento en el que Mundungus abandona la taberna. Es un pasillo semi oscuro y poco concurrido, no es difícil sobresaltarlo y muy pronto Harry lo arrincona y alza su varita, apuntándolo con firmeza. Solo tiembla de rabia, no duda ni un segundo. El hombre alza sus manos en defensa y un par de objetos caen de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Monedas, la copa y una charola también de oro, que realmente no entendemos cómo carga en sus bolsillos. Por supuesto, magia.

Tonta.

— ¡Yo no... yo no hice nada! — dice para defenderse y los ojos de Harry se entrecierran de inmediato, creo que su rabia llegará a niveles insospechados.

— ¿¡Ah no!? ¿¡Robar te parece nada!?

Al principio Mundungus parece no entender lo que sucede, pero no se atreve a moverse y mucho menos al ver las varitas que lo apuntan. Cobarde, por supuesto que sí.

— ¡Yo no he robado nada, todo lo que tengo es mío!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pensaría Sirius si estuviese vivo? — continúa Harry con voz melosa. Mundungus parece ofendido.

— ¡Pero no lo está y nada de lo que hay dentro, le pertenece a alguien! ¡La gran familia Black! ¡Él dijo que nada de eso le importaba, ningún bien material! ¡Es de quien lo tome primero!

— ¡Sirius Black es mi padrino y por ende su cuartel, sus pertenencias, todo por ley es mío y porque así él lo dispuso! No estás robando a Sirius Black, Mundungus, ¡estás robándole a Harry Potter!

Alzamos nuestras varitas y el hombre nos mira, nervioso y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, sorprendido ante las palabras de Harry. Comienza a vaciarse los bolsillos y aunque sabemos que solo recuperaremos un poco de lo robado, nos enorgullece defender el legado que alguien como Sirius Black, dejó en vida.

Sean o no sean, simples bienes materiales.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Harry? — pregunta Ron de inmediato. — ¿Lo enviamos a Azkaban o...?

Harry le echa una mirada despectiva y parece que Mundungus va a desmayarse, a la primera mención de un lugar como Azkaban. Sonríe con cierta malicia y niega con la cabeza, bajando su varita solo un poco.

— En Azkaban ya hay muchas ratas, ¿de qué nos servirá? — el hombre parece ofendido, pero no se atreve a defenderse y mucho menos con el_ gran Harry Potter_, apuntándolo todavía. Seguramente se imagina alguna estupidez, que Harry es dios y es así como venció al señor tenebroso una vez. — Éste hombre no merece siquiera nuestra lástima o compasión.

Bajamos nuestras varitas y pronto vemos que Mundungus escapa. Nos enorgullece que Harry haya tenido una oportunidad para tomar la justicia por sus manos y que aún sea tan noble como para perdonarle la vida.

O tal vez es estúpido, quién sabe.

— ¿Qué se siente ser el dueño de todo un cuartel? — pregunta Ron, jocoso. Por un momento, Ginny y yo pensamos que no va a sonreír ni a decir algún comentario agradable y sin embargo...

— Pude haber heredado un auto para variar. — contesta y muy pronto nos reímos del asunto, mientras tomo las cosas del suelo y las hago pequeñas con mi varita, para meterlas en mi bolso de viaje.

Regresarlas al cuartel, parece lo siguiente por hacer. No estoy segura de que Snape esté muy contento de que deambulemos por ahí, pero no nos iremos sin dejarlas en el lugar al que pertenecen.

Hace ya mucho que no hemos visto ese lugar, que nuestras mentes se llenan de recuerdos. Nos cosquillean las manos por entrar y tocar los pedazos de historia que allí viven. Risas, juegos con los gemelos Weasley y escuchar a la Sra Weasley, mientras confunde sus nombres y sorprenderlos haciendo cosas que no deben siquiera pensar en hacer.

Ahora es solo un lugar vacío, muerto y lleno de polvo. Kreacher no hace lo ordenado y el lugar parece no haber sido limpiado en años. De seguro está por allí, bailando en una pata puesto que Sirius está muerto.

Pero mi amor por los elfos, aún me hace pensar lo mejor de ellos. Sin importar lo que hagan.

Entramos con mucho cuidado y recuerdo que el retrato de la madre de Sirius, permanece en la casa. Tengo tiempo para alertar a los otros, pero la madera rechina de pronto y la mujer enloquece.  
_  
"Malditos sangre sucias, ¡todos morirán muy pronto!"_

La quejumbrosa voz de Kreacher se escucha de inmediato y el elfo asoma la cabeza desde el piso superior. Nos mira con desdén y sin embargo, al ver a Harry, su rostro cambia a una falsa sonrisa que no convence a nadie.

Harry apenas lo mira, mientras el elfo baja las escaleras con sus trapos sucios y frotándose las manos.

— ¡Amo Potter y sus amigos! — dice con una forzosa bienvenida, pero me doy cuenta de que me mira de más y seguramente me juzga en su cabeza. Poco me importa. — Pero qué es lo que les trae por aquí.

— ¿Acaso no cuidas la casa mientras no estamos, Kreacher? — dice Harry de inmediato y yo, hurgando en mi viejo bolso de viaje, comienzo a sacar los pocos _"tesoros"_ que pudimos recuperar. Al retornarlos a su tamaño original, Kreacher compone una falsa sonrisa.

— Kreacher no pudo hacer nada, ¡el amo Mundungus logró escapar y Kreacher no pudo detenerlo a tiempo! Kreacher se alegra de que el amo Potter haya recuperado las pertenencias del amo Black.

— Tal vez Kreacher debería tomarse unas largas vacaciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero. — murmura Ron cerca de Harry y el elfo lo mira con una expresión de rabia.

— Quizá Ron tiene razón, Kreacher. De ahora en más, yo me encargaré del cuartel y me aseguraré de que Dobby haga ese trabajo que tanto odias. ¿No es así? Hablar con los sangre sucia, hablar con los traidores a la sangre. Ya no te necesito, Kreacher.

— ¡Kreacher puede demostrarle al amo Potter, que también es útil! — exclamó el elfo de inmediato y Harry nos mira con detalle. ¿Confiar o no confiar?

Yo por más que defienda los derechos de los elfos, no sabría si confiar.

Una teoría que no sé si debo aplicar con Severus Snape. ¿Confiar aunque sea tan repelente como éste amargado elfo? ¿Pondría todos mis huevos en una canasta? Entiéndase esperanzas.

¿Lo haría?  


* * *

  
— Si Potter desarmara a Granger, él sería el único propietario de la varita de sauco.

— ¿Y cómo una cosa así sucedería?

— Para que Potter pueda poseer la varita y que ella reaccione a su magia, debe desarmar al mago que la porta...

— Recuerdo la teoría, Severus.

— Ambos deberán tener un duelo entre sí y Grager deberá dejarse desarmar.

No había otra forma de solucionarlo.


End file.
